


C'mere Baby Girl

by BehindTheCellarDoor, Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Illustrated, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor/pseuds/BehindTheCellarDoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a stay at home dad and Dean owns his own car shop. They are married and have a little girl named Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations by BehindTheCellarDoor.

Dean and Castiel were married for 10 years now and had a surrogate baby girl, now raising her in their home that they have found together. A little home in a small neighborhood. Dean and Castiel have been working hard, finally able to have a stable life and prepare for their new little girl. After a while Castiel got laid off but Dean finally managed to open his own mechanical shop so it turned out perfect that Cas could stay home with her. Four years have past since then.

The couple were curled up in bed together, just waking up for the day. Dean pressed a soft kiss to his husband's brow, "Mornin' Cas." he murmured as he ran a hand up and down Castiel's back.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes a slow smile spread across his lips, his face just inches away from Dean's. He looked at him sleepily before running a thumb across the other man's cheek. "Good morning, Dean." he greeted quietly.

Dean smiled, sleep still fresh on his features. He pressed soft kisses to Castiel's neck before pressing his face into the dark messy brown hair and squeezing Castiel close. "Don't want to go to work...just want to laze in bed with you." he sighed softly.

Castiel pushed his head into the hollow of Dean's shoulder, snuggling his face into the fabric of his shirt, his arms pressed between the two of them. "I wish we could stay like this forever..." He pulled his head back slightly and looked at Dean, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "But you have responsibilities and you are going to be late." he told him.

Dean brushed back a lock of Castiel's hair, huffing a small laugh. "Keeping me in line as always." he smiled.

Dean pressed one last kiss to Castiel's forehead before he slowly moved off the edge of the bed, stretching his arms over his head before heading toward the bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard before Dean came back out and headed to their closet. He pulled on his uniform before looking over at Castiel and walking over to his bundled husband. "I'll be back later, you should come visit me during lunch break, I mean only if you want to." he smiled. "And bring Emma if she wants to come." he added.

Castiel turned in bed to face Dean at his side, he sat up and ran a hand over his disarrayed hair. "I am surprised she isn't awake by now." he said, yawning. Castiel reached out and placed his hands on Dean's sides. "We will be there, on time." he smiled.

"Good, bye babe." Dean smiled, kissing Castiel sweetly before he left their room. The sound of the door closing was the last sound he heard before the rumble of the impala outside, showing Dean leaving for the day.

Castiel looked at the clock, it read 7 am. He still had couple minutes left before it was time to get Emma ready for school.

The soft patter of feet could be heard before the door handle turned and in came a little girl with dark, wavy, sandy hair and greenish-blue eyes. "Papa, did I miss daddy leave?" she asked, looking around for Dean as she came over to the bed, climbing up beside Castiel.

Castiel opened his arms for their daughter, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek "Good morning, darling. Yes, daddy had to leave, but we are going to see him after school." He brushed her hair lovingly, "You have to get ready for school, young lady."

Emma pouted just slightly, "Can't I stay home and be with you and daddy?" she asked.

Castiel frowned a bit, "I don't know... Have you been doing your homework lately? Did you wash the dishes this week?" His frown fade into a big smile, "Did you fill in those forms? You know you have to do your taxes." he told her.

"No, that's your job." Emma bluntly stated.

Castiel nodded, suppressing a laugh. "That, you are right." He stood and picked Emma up,"Since you are an intelligent little lady, I think you can miss a day of school. But just this once."

Emma giggled happily, holding on Castiel's shirt. "Are we going to make food?" she asked.

Castiel smiled and walked out of the room, holding his daughter in his arms. "I was thinking pancakes. Sound good to you?" he asked.

"Mhm!" Emma nodded her head. "I don't know where my brush is, Papa. My hair is tangly." she told him as they walked together.

"What is wrong with that? I think it looks great that way! I am sure birds would love it as well, they could make a nest on your head." said Castiel, laughing and walking towards Emma's room to get the brush.

"Really?" Emma's eyes twinkled a little. "I want birdies in my hair. I don't want to brush my hair anymore." she told him.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, realizing he had made a really bad decision when making that comment. "Uhm...you are going to be moving around a lot so even if the birdies came to nest in your hair, you might knock out their nest and they'll be sad."

"So I can't have birdies?" Emma said sadly, her lip jutted out just a little. "My birdies won't have a home then."

Castiel sat Emma on the bed and settled next to her, grabbing a strand of her hair and brushing over it. "We can make a birdhouse and put it by your window, then all those birdies will be able to come by. How about that?" he asked.

"Promise?" Emma looked up at Castiel.

Castiel smiled as he brushed her hair. "Promise." He continued brushing, slowly untangling her knots and making sure he didn't hurt her. "Once daddy is back, we will ask him to help us with the birdhouse. Okay?" He finished doing her hair and stood up, offering his hand. "Let's go make some pancakes."

Emma smiled brightly, taking Castiel's hand and climbing off her bed with him and walking to the kitchen with him. "Can we bring food for Daddy?" she asked, looking up at Castiel.

"Sure. What should we bring him?"asked Castiel, letting go of Emma's hand as they reached the kitchen. He took out a bowl and the pancake flour from a cupboard. "Would you be so kind as to get the milk out of the fridge, please?"

Emma jogged to the fridge and took out the carton of milk, hefting it in both her arms. She trudged over to him, trying to lift it up to him.

Castiel smiled and reached down to pick up the milk, "Thank you sweetie. Could you pass me the butter too, please?" He poured the flour and a cup of milk in the bowl, took out a fork from the drawer and started stirring.

Emma went back into the fridge and closed it before standing on the tip of her toes to put the butter on the counter. She smiled happily once it was perched up there without falling. "We should bring Daddy candy and cookies and uhm...all my favorite things." she listed for Castiel.

Castiel took out a pan and turned on the stove, dropping a spoonful of butter on it to melt it. He laughed lightly at what she listed, "We can drop by to the store and pick up some pie for him. Maybe some other things too." he took the melted butter and poured on the mix. "Do you want to crack the eggs, Emma?" he asked.

"Okay." Emma agreed, she tugged on Cas's pants. "I need up to reach the bowl." she said, reaching up at him, opening and closing her hands.

Castiel picked Emma up and handed her an egg "Here you go." he offered as he held her.

Emma held the egg between her hands before cautiously tapping the egg on the counter until it cracked. "I cracked it." she told him.

Castiel leaned forward toward the bowl with Emma in his arms, "Great, now pour it in the bowl before we make a mess."

Emma slowly peeled the shells apart and watched the egg flow through and she beamed at Castiel. "Did I do it?" she asked.

Half of the egg was out of the bowl, but Castiel smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah honey, you did it." he praised. He put her down after, "Go sit down while papa makes the pancakes." he said before he finished stirring, cracking a second egg in the mix after cleaning up the egg laying on the counter. He poured the mix into the pan and watched over Emma as he waited for the first to be ready.

Emma was sitting in her chair, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched Cas cook the pancakes, getting hungrier as she waited. "Papa, I want juice." she said, looking at him.

Castiel flipped the pancake and walked towards the fridge, taking out some orange juice and pouring it into a plastic cup. He walked over to her with her drink, "Your juice, your majesty." he said with a reverence, before walking back to the stove.

Emma giggled happily, before picking up the glass between both her hands and lifting it up slightly so she could sip on her drink. Some spilled on her chin and she wiped it with her shirt before setting the cup down and waited for Castiel to finish making breakfast for them.

Castiel flipped the pancakes into two plates and walked to the table with a bottle of maple syrup tucked under his arm. He set down the plate and cut the pieces up of pancakes before pouring some syrup over the pieces for her. He moved the plate over to her with a smile. "Enjoy."

Emma clapped her hands happily, taking a fork from Castiel and started eating her pancake. She hummed, kicking her legs back and forth as she ate.

Castiel looked at her lovingly, he loved that little girl so much. They talked about Emma's school and cartoons as they ate, hearing her talk about the things they are doing. Castiel watched her face light up as she talked about the family portrait she drew of her family and how much she loved it and Cas couldn't be more happy.

After they finished eating Castiel put the dishes in the sink and turned to Emma "Okay, let's get a bath started for you. Then we can watch some cartoons or whatever you want. Okay?"

"I want a bubble bath." Emma told Castiel. "I want Mr. Ducky too." she added, knowing Castiel keeps him up from them getting dirty.

"A bubble bath, got it." he said with a smile. "I will have to think about Mr. Ducky..." he trailed off with a smile as he walked towards the bathroom to get the tub ready.

Emma trotted after him, "Noo...I need Mr. Ducky. We go on adventures together." she told him. "My bath isn't a bath without him."

Castiel let out a sigh as he opened the tub faucet. "... Okay then, you can have Mr. Ducky." He reached under the bathroom sink and pulled out a small and yellow rubber duck. "But just because I like you." He smiled. He took out a bottle of bubbles and poured the soap in the water, moving it around with his hand until there were bubbles growing in the water. He tested the temperature, nodded, and closed the tab. "Okay, it's ready. In you go."

Emma bounced with glee, holding her little duck. She stripped off her clothes and gave Castiel a peck on the cheek before getting in the bath. "I like you too." she giggled before setting Mr. Ducky down and he floated in the water and she played with the bubbles.

Castiel watched his daughter play with the bubbles before picking up a magazine and skimming through it, 20 minutes later he put it down "Okay, I think that's enough of bath time, you are going to end up like a raisin if you stay in longer."

"But I like raisins." Emma looked at him as she held her duck. "Okay..." she sighed, she reached her arms out for Castiel to help her out.

Castiel took a towel and picked Emma up, bundling her up. "You wouldn't want to turn into a raisin, Emma." he said with a small laugh. He walked to her room and helped her into some pants and a beautiful stripped sweater. Castiel toweled off her hair before he brushed her hair again and put a ribbon in it. "There you go, you look beautiful." he told her, watching her climb off the bed. He looked at his watch, they could catch a couple cartoons before it was time to go meet with Dean.

Emma twirled a little, "I'm pretty?" she smiled brightly at him before looking in the mirror and looking back at him with the same grin.

"Well of course you are, you look like me after all." he said, grinning. "Why don't you go watch some TV while papa takes a shower?" he asked.

"Okay!" Emma nodded before running off to the living room to watch her favorite cartoons as Cas showered.

10 minutes later, Castiel was walking out of the bathroom drapped in a towel. He picked up some black pants and a simple white shirt, put them on and walked back to the living room, where Emma watched some looney tunes. He sat down next to her.

Emma looked over at him before crawling into his lap and leaning back on him as she watched cartoons. "Do we need to pick up pie for daddy?" she asked, tilting her head back to look up at Castiel.

"Yes, we have to do that. We can go after this cartoon is over, and maybe we can pick up some ice-cream too." Castiel hugged her and rested his chin over her head.

Emme giggled happily, resting her hands over Castiel's and holding his thumbs in both her hands. "Ice cream!" she chirped, kicking her legs a little.

The episode ended and Castiel picked Emma up from his lap and stood up. "Okay, it's time to go get some pie for dad." He set her down and turned off the TV. "Let's go." he smiled.

Emma nodded, reaching out and taking Castiel's hand. She followed him out where he buckled her into her seat as she hummed happily, can't wait to get ice cream and seeing Dean.

The trip to the store was fun, Castiel put a cassette and they sang a long to some Zeppelin. Emma didn't know the lyrics, but she still sang like she knew every word. When they went into the store together, Castiel let her choose the pie she would want to give to Dean. Emma asked if she could buy candy but Castiel told her that she could have ice cream instead. They paid for their things before heading to an ice cream parlor. Castiel let her choose a scoop to have in a cup so she could eat on the ride to Dean's work.

Emma stared at all the flavors, trying to figure out what she wanted. Castiel couldn't help but laugh a little as he waited for her, she looked like she was making such a serious choice when it was just a flavor for ice cream. For a four year old, this was a serious matter. She eventually chose strawberry cheesecake and hummed happily. Castiel scooped her back in his arms and asked her for a bite and she happily fed him. He kissed her on the cheek as a thank you before walking back to the car.

Emma was eating happily and quietly in the back as she watched the road go by as Castiel drove. Soon they were arriving at Dean's work and Emma bounced in her seat impatiently for Castiel to unbuckle her to take her inside.

Castiel helped her out of the car and took her hand. They walked towards the small car workshop, holding the bag with the pie in the other hand. "Your dad is going to be very happy to see you. When you see him, you can give him the pie." he said to her.

Emma's little hands were cold from the ice cream but they were quickly warming up in Castiel's warm hand. She nodded excitedly, reaching out her other hand for the little bag to give Dean his pie.

They walked into the place and Castiel quickly looked around, trying to find Dean. Emma looked around too, to find her daddy but everything was so much bigger than her so she couldn't see as much. Castiel finally spotted him working on an old car near the back. He was face-first buried inside the hood.

Cas tugged at Emma's hand and pointed to Dean "There's your dad. Go surprise him." he said, smiling.

Emma grinned before she ran toward Dean, "Daddy!" she said happily, nearly tripping over one wire before Dean caught her, steadying her. He heard the sound of her shoes as she ran to him, he wiped his hands off on a towel nearby before he scooped her up. "Hey sweetheart." he smiled. "Came here to see me? By yourself?" he asked.

Emma shook her head, "Uh uh. Papa is with me." she told him.

Dean looked over to where Castiel was and he smiled softly, before looking at her. "What do you have there?" he asked.

"Your lunch!" Emma told him happily.

"My lunch?" Dean arched a brow . "May I see what's in the bag?" he asked.

"Pie!" Emma told him. "Papa bought it for you." she said.

"He did, did he?" Dean asked, looking at her. "I guess I have to go thank him huh?" He asked her.

Emma nodded, "Uh huh. Always say please and thank you." she told him.

"Atta girl. Now where's my kiss huh?" Dean smiled.

Emma giggled in his arms, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before he returned that kiss to her and blew a raspberry on her cheek and she shrieked. Dean laughed before kissing Castiel, "Thanks for the pie." he told him.

Castiel smiled at Dean. "You are welcome." He looked at Emma and then back at him "So, are you done? I mean, just for lunch." he asked

"My break is still going if that's what you're saying." Dean replied. He looked at Emma, finally taking in on how she looked. "My, who's a pretty little lady I'm holding?" he asked.

Emma smiled brightly, "Emma." She told him. "Papa dressed me, look I even have a bow." she pointed.

"I can see that. You look very pretty. And you smell very good." Dean commented, leaning over and smelling her hair as she laughed. "I could just eat you up." he playfully made little bites at her and she squealed, wiggling in his arms and reaching for Castiel, "Papa save me!" she squeaked.

Castiel reached out for Emma "Dean! Don't eat her, this is why we brought you pie!" He took her in his arms, "It's okay, little angel, you are safe from the monster." he said, smirking at Dean.

"Who says either of you are safe, hmm?" Dean asked, pulling Castiel close to him. "You smell good too Cas, maybe I should have you both." he grinned, "Of course starting on the easiest one." he looked over at Emma who laughed and tried to hide into Castiel's neck, pretending Dean couldn't see her. Dean wiggled his fingers on her side and she giggled happily between them two and the both of them couldn't help but smile at their little girl.

Dean laughed before kissing Castiel."Sad you took a shower without me." he said quietly. "You two are both clean and I'm in grease, how lucky." he laughed lightly.

"You look great like that. Well, you always do." Castiel grinned. "And about the shower, I guess you'll have to take one when you get home" he said and smirked again. "We should eat that pie before your break is over."

Dean laughed lightly at Castiel's comment back to him, "Thanks, nice to know you like to see me in my hard work." he said, knowing that they shouldn't flirt too much. He took the pie out of the bag before leading them to the break room. He set the pie down on the table and got them plastic plates. He cut out a slice for him and a slightly bigger one for Castiel so he could share with Emma. Emma crawled out of Castiel's lap as soon as he sat down and into Dean's, making Dean laugh, before switching plates and offering the first bite to his little girl who ate it happily.

Dean took the next bite, chewing it just as happily, looking at Castiel. "So you guys going home after my break?" he asked.

"I suppose we are." said Castiel taking a bite of the pie. "At what time are you finishing today?"

"I should be able to go home for dinner before it gets too late, there wasn't much to do today so I should finish soon." Dean told him. "I think in a few hours I should be done." he added. Emma made an "Ahh" sound, waiting for Dean to feed her which he did with a laugh before eating another piece himself.

"Great!" said Cas with a happy voice. "Anything in particular you would like for dinner?" he took another bite.

Dean glanced up from Emma and stared at Cas before a smile graced his lips and he huffed a small laugh before eating a piece of pie. "Oh, you know. Anything is fine with me, maybe we can do pasta tonight." he said." he looked down at Emma after giving her a little more. "Sound good to you Em?" he asked.

"Mhm!" Emma said happily.

"Pasta it is." replied Castiel, smiling. "I think I'll stop by the market on our way back, and get some of those garlic baguettes. That would be delicious."

"Yeah that does sound pretty great." Dean smiled. "Anything you make will be good babe, just whatever you're in the mood for." he smiled.

Emma whined in his lap, looking up at him. "My tummy hurts." she told him.

Dean pushed his plate aside, looking at her worriedly, "Do you have to use the bathroom Em?" he asked. She nodded so he scooped her up and looked over at Cas, "We'll be right back." he said. "You can just...whatever." he added with a small laugh before going.

Castiel nodded as he watched his husband and his daughter go. He smiled to himself as he scooped another piece of pie from the plate. Sometimes he had to tell himself all this was true, because it seemed so unbelievable he could be so lucky as to have them in his company. He picked at the pie for a couple minutes, thinking about his family, before Dean was back with Emma.

Emma looked worn out from then, she was leaning on Dean's shoulder, tired. Dean was rubbing her back when he came back. "Maybe we should get medicine for her so she doesn't feel as sick later." he said. "You tired Em?" Dean asked her quietly. Emma nodded her head, having Dean's shirt bundled in her hand.

Dean looked back at Castiel, "You sure you want to go get groceries? I can get them later." he offered.

Castiel looked at her and then back at Dean. "If you could do that, that would be great. I am not so sure about the medicine..." He walked towards them "I should probably take her home. Do you want to take a nap, angel?" he said to Emma, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emma nodded again, letting go of Dean's shirt and reaching out to Castiel. Dean let her go once Castiel scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck and put her head down on his shoulder.

Dean looked at her, rubbing her back a little and kissed the top of her head before giving Castiel a kiss. "I'll see you later babe, I'll get the groceries. Be back before you know it." he said.

Castiel took his free hand and gently ran it on the side of Dean's face. "I'll take your word for it."

They walked out and Castiel buckled up Emma in the backseat. Halfway home, she was fast asleep. He parked the car and carefully took Emma in his arms. She pressed her head on his chest, still asleep as he walked inside with her. A couple minutes later, Castiel was leaving his daughter in her bed, tucking her teddy bear under her arm.

Dean closed the shop a little earlier than he was planning before since he had to pick up groceries. He went to the store and picked up things they needed for tonight to make dinner and other things he noted around the house that they needed. He was walking through the store and saw that stuffed animals were on sale and he decided to look just in case he found something Emma might want. He found a stuffed duckling that he knew she would love. He smiled slightly, like father like daughter, her and Castiel had this fondness over ducks that he thought was adorable. He bought it and came home not long after, "Hey I'm home." he said to anyone to hear.

Castiel was sitting in the living room reading a book when he heard Dean coming in. "I'm over here." he called out slightly, not wanting to get up just yet.

Dean sets the groceries down in the kitchen before walking into the living room to see Castiel curled up in his normal seat, reading. He dropped a kiss to the top of Castiel's head, "You're such a nerd." he teased.

Castiel smiled and tilting his head back to catch Dean's lips. "Shut up." he laughed "How was work today? Anything interesting happened?"

Dean grinned at him, he pretended to think about something, touching his chin in thought. "Hmm well there was one thing in particular. I was visited by this gorgeous guy, you wouldn't believe it. Great ass." he laughed with a wink. "And he came in with the cutest little girl and did you know what they gave me? Pie. It was really delicious." he told him.

"Really?" he said, pretending to be surprised. "I am sure the guy was really hot. Probably not as much as you. Wish I had been there." he joked and closed his book. "I am glad you enjoyed the pie, Emma was really happy about visiting you at work."

Dean's face brightened at hearing how happy his baby girl was to see him. "Of course I did, you guys bought it for me." he said. He looked down at Cas and breathed out softly, "I wish I didn't have such bad hours so I can see you both more. I hardly ever see her and it's only when it's night time and she's off to bed in just a little while, if I'm lucky, that she's not already in bed by the time I come home." he said glumly.

Castiel scooted to the side and patted the couch for Dean to seat. "We miss you all day, but at least you are your own boss. If you don't want to show up one day, you can do that." he said.

Dean took a seat next to Castiel, "I know but the bills need to be paid and if I stay home, I might not want to go back to work the next day." he joked lightly. "I just feel like I'm missing out on things that you get to see that I don't. What if she comes to hate me because I don't see her a lot?" he said sadly.

Castiel took Dean's hand, "Dean, she would never hate you. She loves you with all her heart. You know what was the first thing she said to me this morning?" he paused, looking at Dean's eyes. "She ran into the room asking for you." He ran his thumb over Dean's knuckle. "You know, I could always get a job, and you can stay at home with Emma for a season."

Dean smiled slightly, squeezing Castiel's hand a little "Let's think about it and talk about it later." he said, kissing Castiel's knuckles before standing up. "Let's go start dinner and I'll wake up Emma so she can sleep later tonight." he said.

Castiel looked at him before breathing out a sigh. "Okay, Dean. I'll get things ready."

Dean went upstairs and peered into Emma's room before smiling slightly at his daughter. He walked over to her bed and gently nudged her, "Wake up Em, we're going to be having dinner soon. You are going to need to eat." he said softly.

Emma slowly blinked awake, yawning. She rubbed her eyes, "Daddy you're home..." she murmured.

"Yeah sweetheart...I'm home. Let's go downstairs with papa huh?" Dean looked at her affectionately. Emma nodded before reaching out for Dean with another yawn and he scooped her up and walked her downstairs with him.

Castiel was in the kitchen, throwing some pasta into the water that was not boiling still. He heard Dean and Emma walk in and turned around "Hey, my little angel is awake." he smiled.

Emma smiled drowsily at Castiel, still waking up. Dean bounced her slightly, "Yeah our little sleepyhead is up." he laughed lightly. "Think you're awake enough sweetheart? I have a gift for you." he told her.

"A gift?" Emma looked at him.

"Yeah a gift, close your eyes okay?" Dean told her and she listened before he reached in one of the grocery bags and pulled out a duck and held it in front of her, "Okay, open." he smiled.

Emma opened her eyes a wide smile spread across her face as she reached for the duck and squeezed it to her chest, "Ducky!" she said happily.

Dean laughed lightly, "Yes, ducky." he repeated before setting her down.

Emma ran over to Castiel, now awake to show her papa her duck. "Look papa, ducky." she raised it up with both her hands for him to see.

Castiel smiled widely like his daughter "Won't you look at that! It's a duckie!" HE said excitedly like her. He crouched down to be at eye level with Emma and took the stuffed animal in his hands "Look Emma, it's really cute." he gave it back and hugged her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek "Not as cute as you, though." he stood back up and gave Dean a smile. "You should go give your dad a thank-you hug." he looked at her.

Emma giggled running over to Dean and hugging his leg. "Thank you Daddy. I love it. And I love you." she added.

Dean looked at her softly, crouching down and ruffing her hair. "I love you too pumpkin." he told her before giving her a hug and blowing raspberries into her neck. He laughed and stood back up before kissing Castiel on the cheek, "I'll cook dinner." he said before working through the kitchen while Castiel played with Emma and her new friend.

They soon ate together and they talked before Emma started getting tired again. Dean and Castiel tucked her in and sang to her before kissing her goodnight and going back to bed. "I think maybe you should be the writer you always wanted to be and be your own boss at home, then we can always see each other when I take a vacation." he said as he climbed into bed with Castiel.

Castiel tugged the sheets all up to his chin and turned to his side to look at Dean. "That sounds really good, actually... I have been thinking about this story lately, maybe I'll get to write it." he smiled and threw his arm over Dean. "I can write and you can bring me my cup of coffee every morning."

"Course babe, wouldn't have it any other way." Dean smiled, wondering how he finally got to this point in his life but he was finally perfectly happy. He pulled Castiel close to him, tucking him under his chin as he wrapped an arm around him. Tomorrow, the same routine, but he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
